The Yuki-Onna and the Oina
by Maken.Kamui
Summary: <html><head></head>Oki is returning from Wep'Keer when he is greeted with a beautiful woman in his home. He can already tell she isn't a human or an Oina.</html>


The twin demons were gone, Kutone was returned and no demon dared to enter Kamui or the village of Wep'Keer. It's been like this for over three years. Everyone enjoyed the peace and quiet, especially no more random blizzards in the summer.

A man with red hair, turning black and the ends was returning home from the northern village during dusk and noticed, for some reason, it was slightly cold out. It didn't make much sense to him but he shrugged it off, Wep'Keer was a high village so the sun must reach it more than where he lives. That has to be all.

The Oina entered his small home and stopped right in the doorway. A beautiful woman with white hair, turning blue then black at the ends, wearing a white kimono and a scarf, was sitting down on his futon. Oki blinked as he stared at the woman. Who... Was she? How'd she get in?

"Ah! Hello!" The woman smiled, waving her hand. "Who are you!?" Oki growled slightly, he didn't want to scare her but he did want her out as he could feel some sort of aura around her. Not one of a human nor one of an Oina. "Eh? Me? I'm Tsurara Oikawa." Tsurara smiled.

"How did you get in...!? Why are you here?" He asked. "It's too hot outside and in here its nice and cool. Y-You don't mind if I stay here, do you? It'll only be until Master Rikuo comes back..." She muttered.

Rikuo? Who's that? Was this Tsurara girl lost? Oki felt some small pity for the girl. "Er... Fine I guess.." She seemed to be a thirteen year old girl, he couldn't quite send her out lost. It's rude. "You can stay here until your, uh, master... Gets back." He sighed.

Tsurara smile widened as she clasped her hands together. "Thank you very much!" Oki stared at her from under his mask and she returned the stare. "Ah, my names Oki... A warrior of the Oina Tribe." He muttered. The aura around her was beginning to annoy him. What... Just what is this woman?

"I can tell you aren't from my tribe and you aren't human... What exactly are you?" Oki asked. Tsurara paused for a moment. If he was an Onmyouji, she could turn into mist and vanish before he would do anything. "A Yuki-Onna..." Tsurara leaned down slightly as Oki furrowed his eyebrows under his mask. A Yuki-Onna? How'd she even get into Kamui!?

"Yuki...Onna...? Out in the middle of summer...?" If she truly was a Yuki-Onna, she would have frozen him as soon as he walked in. Tsurara... Couldn't be a Yuki-Onna. There was no way. But, it would explain the aura.

Tsurara nodded and began to fidget. "Y-You aren't an Onmyouji, are you?" She squeaked. Oki shook his head. "I don't have the sword Kutone anymore, so I don't fall into that category anymore." He sighed. Oki began to question as to why he was telling this Yuki-Onna things that could leave him vulnerable if she tried anything, as most Yuki-Onna would.

Tsurara let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness... If you were, I couldn't protect Master Rikuo anymore! And I would have to leave him alone with that Ienaga girl..." Tsurara muttered. "Ienaga?" Oki asked. Tsurara laughed slightly and waved her hand in front of her face. "O-Oh! Sh-she's no one! Just a friend of Masters!" With Tsurara's tone, Oki could already tell the Ienaga girl and Tsurara had some kind of rivalry.

Maybe Ienaga was a Kejoro or something. Kejoro's do compete for another's affection against other human men, women or even other youkai. "I see." Oki turned his gaze away from her and looked at the unlit fire logs.

"It's already dusk, so Master should be coming soon..." She smiled. "Well, that's good. Oh, and tell your master not to cause havoc around Kamui or the village of Wep'Keer." Oki stated. Tsurara nodded. "I will! But he wouldn't do that! He's a quarter human after all! He wants to protect them." Tsurara closed her eyes as if remembering a pleasant memory.

"He is? Hn, a youkai who has some human in him... That's something you don't hear everyday..."

A knock at the door caused Tsurara to jump slightly and Oki to look at the door. Before Oki could even get up, Tsurara was already at the door which she opened to see a man with white and black hair going outwards and quite a strong youkai aura around him. "Ah! Master Rikuo!" Tsurara grinned as she clung to his arm. "There you are Yuki-Onna... I would have assumed you to not actually stay here." He said for her to stay here?

"I always do what you tell me!"

Rikuo laughed slightly and patted her head before looking at the Oina. "If I had known this home had someone living in it, I wouldn't have told her to stay here... Well, I offer you my thanks." He smirked slightly.

Oki nodded and stared at the both of them. Tsurara waved at Oki and continued to smile at him. Oki couldn't help but to smile slightly in return. "Well, we better be heading back before Zen or gramps start to worry about where we went." Rikuo sighed. Tsurara nodded. Soon enough both youkai left.

Oki hummed slightly and ran a hand through his hair. They don't seem to be here to cause any harm so he wouldn't really mind meeting them again. Especially if he could learn more about those two.


End file.
